


soccer

by bookmountains



Series: College soccer [1]
Category: Bend It Like Beckham (2002), Gilmore Girls
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookmountains/pseuds/bookmountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess' and Jules' team plays against Yale. Rory has to cover the match, because one of her reporters fell ill. She takes Lorelai with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soccer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Storyteller1358](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller1358/gifts).



“Mom? We need to go”, Rory said. She hated to be late, and it was already half an hour later than when she hoped she could go.

“One moment”, Lorelai came from the kitchen, two plastic cups in her hand. “Here. I was just at Luke's”, she said and gave one cup to Rory.

“We could have coffee at the stadium, you know”, said Rory, but she took her cup and took a sip while they walked to the car.

“But then we'll have to stand in line, and you might miss a homerun or a touchdown or something, and then tomorrow everyone will ask : Why didn't the Yale Daily News cover this moment in sporting history? And you will have to say, sorry, I was getting coffee.”

“Ok, it's agreed, if we need coffee today, you'll get it”, Rory said. “Also it's goal.”

“What is, the coffee?”

“What we would miss. It's soccer, they score goals.”

They stepped into the car. Lorelai drove, so Rory could take her notes from her bag and read through them again.

“And what is this?”, Lorelai asked.

“The background of the players, statistics of recent matches.”, she looked over the stack of paper anxiously. “I really wished I had had more time to prepare. I never watched a soccer match before today.”

“And then you got this assignment and watched half a dozen, and read articles, and watched this youtube video where some guy says offside a hundred times. Really, I'm sure you'll be fine.”

“Maybe you're right.” She sighed. “Sorry about this weekend, though. I know, we had a lot planned, but then Brian got ill, and nobody else volunteered to cover the match.”

“No problem”, Lorelai said. They hadn't spent a lot of time together lately, so they had planned to spend this sunday shopping. But when Rory decided to cover the match, Lorelai had decided to accompany her so they could spend at least some time together. “Besides, I watched a soccer match once. So, really, I'm the expert here. “

“Really? Then what's the offside rule?”

“The thing you were researching this morning. I can't know everything around here. But I caught that it's something the ref should see and doesn't see or sees when it's not there. So, it's like a soccer fata morgana.”

Rory laughed. “Something like this, yes.”

They reached the stadium and got out of the car.

“7 PM”, said Lorelai. “When does the match start? At 8?”

“Yes, said Rory. “I wished, I'd been here earlier, to get a feel of the atmospere among the fans”

They entered the stadium, and passed a coffee stand.

“I'm going to get coffee, you can go in already”, said Lorelai. “Oh, and I'm going to get a hot dog, too. Do you want one?”

Twenty minutes later Lorelai sat down next to Rory carrying a half dozen of hot dogs and four cups of coffee.

“What did I miss?”, she asked.

“Not much”, Rory admitted. “The players are doing warm-up. “ She pointed at two women jogging next at the far side of the court. “Jesminder Bhamra and Juliette Paxton, two of the league's best players. From England, used to play in the same team there, got football scholarships. According to some fans I spoke to while you were getting coffee, they're a couple.”, she went on pointing out the players and what she had learned about them. Lorelai didn't really care, but she did her best to look interested, and Rory calmed down until the match started.


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
